


woo

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (two boys being silly in the training deck).





	woo

**Author's Note:**

> keith training because he likes it and has fun and tries silly different moves and not just to brood and be emo? yep.
> 
> this is something silly, mostly to cheer myself up because i’ve been feeling a little meh about my writing lately. hope you likes this! 💛

Keith wipes some sweat from his temple, he watches the droid in front of him vanish.

“Well, look who I ran into,” he hears from the door, a playful voice that will never not tug Keith’s lips into a smile.

“Hey,” says Keith. He bends and leans his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Lance walks closer to him, holding a tray of food.

“If it isn’t he, the most handsome boy in the universe,” Lance continues. “With the most soulful dark eyes and silky ink-black hair!”

Keith gives him a dead look. His cheeks and the tips of his ears feel hot.

Lance stops a step away from him and grins. “Hunk told me to bring you some snacks.”

“Thanks,” Keith pants and grabs the package of water, slurping half of it in one second.

“And, also, I missed you,” Lance adds as an afterthought, casual and smiley. “It’s been almost two hours, you’re late for my usual and very needed session of cuddles.”

Keith swallows slowly so he won’t choke on it. “I was working on my new move.”

Lance groans dramatically and entirely unnecessary. “ _ Keith _ , we already agreed on this, if you have time to do fancy tricks then the Galra have time to stab your guts. Now, do I want your guts bleeding and my heart breaking? No. No, I don’t.”

“No, but this one is quick  _ and _ practical,” he defends, suddenly excited. Then, when Lance keeps looking at him with a face that screams utter misery, he adds: “Look, I’ll show it to you.”

He throws the water on the tray and activates his bayard. And he jumps in the air to slice a perfect cut through the neck of the imaginary droid in front of him. And he loses his balance and ends up ass-first on the hard, metal floor.

Keith winces and sees that Lance is barely holding back his laughter.

Keith sighs. “Just—get it all out.”

Lance does. With tears and a sound similar to a dying whale. Keith sits there and accepts the fate universe has mercilessly chosen for him.

“Don’t do that in front of Zarkon, he’ll shit his pants, the poor guy,” Lance says, breathless from laughing.

“Oh, whatever, it just needs more work.”

Lance crouches down and places the tray on the floor. He curls Keith’s hair behind his ear, keeping it from getting in his eyes. “Or, you could work on safer tactics and save yourself a near-death experience.”

“But,  _ Laance _ ,” Keith wines. “Don’t you want me to look cool?”

“You look cool without those weird limb-throwings in the air.” Lance reaches for the food. “Now eat this and then shower and then kiss my face and hug me close until I feel sleepy.”

Keith lies back on the floor, stretching his hands to his sides. “I dunno, I think my arms are broken from all this training,” he says and sighs with feigned distress. Lance gives him a blank look. “I guess someone will have to…” He opens his mouth, watching Lance expectantly.

Lance looks up and sighs. “Blue, lend me your patience.”

Keith’s smile is pleased like a spoiled cat’s once Lance feeds him a spoonful of—something that tastes good enough to chew.

“You’re so lazy,” Lance says; the fondness of his words doesn’t slip unnoticed.

“Excuse you, I’ve been working my butt off for your sake.”

“My sake?”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me that if I had nailed that flip in the middle of a battle you wouldn’t drop your jaw on the floor,” Keith says, mildly embarrassed, but it prompts Lance’s cheeks to splotch with pink, so it’s worth it.

“...okay, first,” Lance raises his index finger. “I drop my jaw on everything you do, even when you’re eating—”

“Wha—‘ _ even’ _ ? I eat perfectly fine!”

“You eat like an animal, Keith,” Lance deadpans. Keith frowns and puffs his cheeks.

“ _ And _ second,” he raises his middle finger. “Aww, babe, you’re trying to woo me?”

“Ugh.” Keith’s face is aflame.

“That’s so sweet,” Lance continues, hovering the spoon above Keith’s mouth. Keith takes it and chews the food with a glower on his face.

“Wha’ever,” he manages through a mouthful.

Lance chuckles, a short, dazzling kind of laugh that echoes joy and sunlight. He leans down and smacks a loud, extended kiss on Keith’s burning cheek.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I used to practice my fingerguns for you.”

Keith chokes on the food.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
